Deleted Scenes
by epic.is.what.i.aim.for
Summary: JONAS. Missing scene from Double Date. How did Stella end up at Joe's house? If she got a ride with Van Dyke, what was he doing while he waited for her to finish up with Joe? Did the boys really let Macy ride her scooter home that night? Macy/Van Dkye.


**Wow, two Van Dyke/Macy one-shots in one day! Yeah, I know but that dream I mentioned earlier came in two parts and this is the second piece. :D This scene should've gone in between/after Joe and Stella arrived at the firehouse. I kept wondering how Stella ended up at Joe's house and not her own when she got a ride with Van Dyke and his mom, like didn't they find that suspicious or just plain weird? From there I wondered what Van Dyke was doing in the car while Stella/Joe had their argument-kissing-fest. ;)**

**Basically, when VD says "I'll call my mom" instead of asking for a ride, he requests his mom's permission to drive the two girls home before coming home himself. So Van Dyke is on his way to Stella's house when they pass the block where Joe and his brothers live. The rest is in the story. :D R&R please!**

* * *

"So," Van Dyke started a bit awkwardly, "what're you doing on a date with Joe Lucas?"

Macy twitched at the sound of Joe's last name departing from Van Dyke's mouth.

She disliked the jocks at Horace Mantis with a passion and even more so, the team leaders. Why couldn't she have taken her scooter home? She had ridden it to El Meat—in the dark. What so dangerous about taking the same route back home? Of course, it was the Van Man's idea in the first place. Some kind of bologna about: "never letting a lady walk herself home." As if Macy Misa couldn't take care of herself.

And Stella's presence in the car had only made it all the more awkward. All she had done was huff and puff about Joe. It's not that Macy didn't enjoy hearing the name "Lucas" over and over again. What she _really didn't_ enjoy was how Stella was always complaining about the stupid stuff Joe did instead of just telling the guy she loved him and getting it over with!

Then as they were passing the block on which JONAS lives, Stella demanded Van Dyke pull over and let her go in to "have a word with Joe." Of course, that left Macy in the car with Van Dyke, alone, in the dark, outside the Lucas residence. _Yeah, thanks a lot Stella_, Macy thought indignantly.

"It wasn't a real date, you idiot!" Macy responded. She crossed her arms and stared out the passenger window. Van Dyke gave a chuckle.

"Pretty defensive for someone who has no feelings for the guy," he quipped.

"Look," she snapped at him, "I know what you're trying to do and I'm just not in the mood for it. I don't like Joe—end of discussion." Van Dyke put up his hands in innocence.

"I'm not trying to do anything, just being considerate. You know, making small talk." Macy only sighed in response. This was going nowhere until she realized something ….

"Why do you care if I have feelings for Joe Lucas or not?" she asked curiously. Van Dyke whipped around.

"I told you: just making small talk." He gave her a smile—that she saw right through.

"Oh, no you're not." She sat forward, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Small talk is: _how's soccer practice? Is your grandma dead yet? Where are you going to college in two years?_ Not: _Do you have feelings for your best friend's almost-boyfriend?_" Van Dyke shrugged and turned away.

"Give it up, Tosh. What are you trying to do—beat one of the Lucas boys at something? Get some dirt on them to make yourself look better? That's low, even for a jock." She scoffed and turned back to the window.

"Thanks for the props, Misa," he smiled sarcastically, "but I was actually more interested in getting the dirt on you than one of those singing dudes." Macy jerked around, a bit flustered.

Before she could get the wrong idea he continued, "Everyone on the team thinks you're like … like, well, another dude. You never date and you play sports all year round. But tonight you seemed like more than just the average tomboy."

"And you just wanted to get the dirt on the real Macy Misa? What, so you could find my weakness and beat me during the next interleague game?"

Van Dyke gave a sort of half-nod, not quite confident with his own defense. "Yeah, I guess the team was right all along; you _are_ a regular tomboy." He sighed, disappointment in his features. Macy stared at her feet, a sheepish smile playing on her lips.

"Excuse me," Macy said as she climbed over the armrest and into the front passenger seat. "I beg to differ." Van Dyke twisted to face her and patiently waited for her defense.

"I can be very girly at times, just not when I'm around the jocks. I do plenty of stuff besides sports and I'm not afraid to wear a dress," she sighed, "if I must." Van Dyke laughed.

"Well, you sure look good in one." Macy blushed profusely, absentmindedly smoothing the wrinkles in her light green dress. Van dyke cleared his throat awkwardly.

"For a dude, anyway," he added. A slow grin spread across both their faces and Macy gave a small giggle.

"You know, Van Dyke Tosh, you're not the average jock either." She struck out her hand as peace offering.

Van Dyke took it without hesitation and gave it a hearty shake.

Just then, Stella exited the Lucas' home and made her way to Van Dyke's car. Macy watched her friend curiously.

Stella was blushing like crazy and touching her long blonde locks every couple seconds. When she had made it to the passenger side door, Macy opened it from the inside startling her.

Stella still had an odd love-struck expression on face as she asked, "Weren't you in the backseat before?" Macy opened her mouth to respond but Stella cut her off.

"Never mind, it's nothing. I'll just sit in the back," she said practically giddy. Stella closed the door and jumped in the backseat. Macy and Van Dyke shared a confused look.

Van Dyke shrugged and turned to ask Stella, "You ready to go home now?"


End file.
